The Boy Scouts and the Girl Scouts share one thing in common, their motto “Be Prepared”. In the world in which we live, this has become increasingly important. As parents ship their children off to school each day, few expect the day to turn into awful violent scenes that we have witnessed in recent years. But nonetheless, it happens. And so, our schools are constantly seeking ways to improve the safety of our young ones.
Yes, it is ever so important to “Be Prepared” but, on limited budgets, struggles to ensure teachers and staffs are adequately paid, necessary supplies are available for the classroom, etc., it can be exceedingly difficult to determine how to allocate funds. How much effort is necessary to be adequately prepared? It is clear that on hindsight, schools that have been victimized by egregious violence would most likely have wished they had spent more funds on being prepared.
Advances in technology generally bring improvements across many sectors of life. Safety in the classroom has also greatly benefited from such advancements. Panic buttons in the classroom, automatic locks and alerting systems all have improved from advancements in technology. But as most parents would attest, scrimping on safety is not something that is appreciated. And thus, there is a need in the art to provide enhancements in school safety and to do so in a budget efficient manner.